Talk:Bloodhorn
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBOX * 100,829 - 114,682 HP at BR 113 on Xbox - Ferret37 13:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) PC Hard PC: ~140k hp at BR 94 @ Hard Mode Pyrafk 22:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) * 107 003 @ BR29, * 104 905 @ BR50, * 113 553 @ BR75, * 131 792 @ BR 85, and * 144 148 @ BR100+ Zephyr135 15:48, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * 104 905 @ BR1, * 118 140 @ BR75, * 126 650 @ BR80, * 129 195 @ BR85, * 138 144/138 515 @ BR90, * 141 518 @ BR95+ Zephyr 02:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) * Found him in the lower tunnel...I was expecting him up on the stairs just before the entrance to The Sacred Lands. Good to know if you're on a PC and trying to do the clipping trick to see him through the cave-in near the entrance like I was ;) Still Unchained 17:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) observation Maybe meaningless but there was an excavation point near 6th path entrance when I found bloodhorn. And the right monsters ofcourse. - I didn't see an excavation point when I found him (PC). I did see terrapests in 6th path though. Any known way to spawn this guy without having the run through the sixth path first ? I hate it when certain monsters require you run long ways all day without any easy spawn sequence... Location It seems that you find him in the 7th path? though the guild task list in the game says 6th path (no matter what language, english, japanese..). Shouldnt we correct that on the Ring of the Labyrinth Guild page, and add a striked out "6th path"? Something I noticed PC : Well after about an hour of endless walking in and out of that damned place I noticed that when I finally got Bloodhorn to show up in the Seventh Path, Deaths were up in the Sixth Path. I'm not sure if it's a solid way to know if he's up if you have it on the PC and see the Deaths in the Sixth Path and I'm actually to lazy to find out, but if someone noticed the same thing it might be the sign when they're not present to walk back to the world map instead of running through the freaking Fortress and then through the Seventh to the transporter. I have to agree with both this and the excavation point near the start of the Sixth Path. After numerous tries to get this guy to spawn, when both of those conditions happened to occur, Bloodhorn spawned for me in the Seventh Path. :I have spawned the rare multiple times without the excavation point near the start of the Sixth Path, and with Terrapests in the Sixth Path. It's likely that it's a more common pattern, but by no means is it the only one. Zephyr 02:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC)